


D:BH || Trigger

by TheRK100Model



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Girls with Guns, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Meet Kamski Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Role Reversal, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Wordcount: 500-1.000, chloe is even more great than she already is, connors just connor-, oh well, this was meant to be chlonnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: She let out a shaky breath and looked away, unable to just pull the trigger like she was meant to.Role Reversal AU with Connor and Chloe!
Kudos: 5





	D:BH || Trigger

"Shoot me, I have nothing to lose."

Chloe was standing straight with the gun forcibly aimed at Connors head. He was kneeling down looking up at her with Elijah at his side. He looked like any other android, for the most part. Her LED was switching between red and yellow, unsure of what to do. She looked into his eyes and saw a slight glimmer. She started shaking all of a sudden, the gun losing its aim.

"Shoot him, and I'll tell you all I know." Elijah said, walking from Connors side to behind Chloe. She let out a shaky breath and looked away, unable to just  _ pull the trigger like she was meant to _ . She blinked hard before steadying her aim and pressing her finger against the trigger, trying to shoot. She looked down and closed her eyes, finally shooting. She looked up to see a gunshot wound right in the middle of Connors forehead. His head dropped, blue blood dripping onto the cold ground like a dripping water tap. Elijah gave a slight nod before going behind the dead Connor.

"What I expected. A model like yours  _ is  _ meant to do anything for its mission after all." He said, gesturing for the gun, to which Chloe complied.

"Where's Jehrico?" Chloe asked, putting her hands behind her back.

"You require a 'key' of sorts to get into Jericho, but don't worry, you will get it." Chloe nodded as a second Connor model came into the room. She turned around as the second Connor outstretched his hand, as Chloe probed him to get the key. Once she had gotten it, they let go of each other as Chloe turned around, the second Connor staying behind Chloe.

Chloe and Hank turned around and headed to the door, before Elijah called out to them.

"I always leave an emergency exit in my programs, you never know." As he said this, Chloe turned around briefly to see Kamski turned around, looking out at the snowy landscape outside. She turned around as Hank was leaving, running to catch up with him.

Once they got out and headed towards Hank's car, he started to question her.

"Why'd you shoot. He didn't even do anything!"

"We needed the information Lieutenant, it's beneficial to the case." Chloe said back, trying to get into the car, only to find out it was locked.

"Oh yeah i forgot, all you ever care about is your f-cking mission." Hank said as Chloe heard a  _ click _ , opening the car and getting in.

They sat in silence all the way back to the DPD, the only sound being heard was the radio playing softly and the heater whirring away. Chloe sat patiently, occasionally looking out of the snow covered window. She glanced over to Hank and could immediately tell something was bothering him, but decided not to ask. She'd ask when they got back to the DPD, now wasn't the right time. As Chloe looked in her lap, a blue box appeared in her vision.

_ Mission Successful _


End file.
